Boredom
by starshards
Summary: After days of being stuck inside with nothing to do, Kai is bored. When Kai get's bored, Kai gets irritable, and unfortunately for Rei he's been landed with the job of preventing Kai from torching the house. KaRe


Again, thanks to quick edit, my new oneshot's format has been shot to pieces, so in an annoyed little stand, I will mark the places where a space was in order to differentiate between the time lapses with: (space)

Also, I'm really sorry, but '_A couple to all but themselves_' will stay a oneshot. I mean, Mao pretty much outlined what would happen anyway in the next chapter.

The reason behind this one was simple: What does Kai do when he's tetering on the edge of insanity with boredom? Don't get me wrong, I love Kai, but no one makes him into an idiot which... to be fair... he is. Besides, everyday torture can even be more fun than having them raped or genetically enhanced or something. Anyway, here goes. I tried to make Rei represent the likes of us (the majority of my fangirl/boy friends love the same things that I do) and Kai is the annoying voice who won't give things a chance.

Rating: 12A/ PG-13/ T- whatever, there's a smidgin of sexual reference and a spattering of language. This is mostly from Kai's general point of view, though not in first person.

**

* * *

**

**Boredom**

"We'll be back at about seven, see you later!" Takao called up the stairs. Max turned around and waved, his large blue eyes all that could be seen from within the excessive hood of his raincoat.

Kai humoured him, raising a hand in farewell, dropping it and heaving a sigh of relief when the younger half of his team along with their adult supervision- Mr Mizuhara- departed through the front door. Wheeling around he strode back to his temporary room and headed towards the double bed, wasting no time in climbing back beneath the blankets.

Rei awoke from his feigned nap and twisted onto his other side, shuffling forwards and pressing his face into Kai's neck as he snuggled up against the other boy. Kai bought his hands up to clasp at Rei's back, hugging him close and absorbing his heat.

"What time did they say they'd be back?" Rei mumbled, lips tickling Kai's neck. His voice held no traces of sleep. Just a deep sense of laziness that usually came of rainy days.

"Seven-ish," Kai replied.

"What time is it now?" Rei asked.

"Nearly ten."

Rei nodded to himself, "Nine hours, that's quite a while. What show are they going to see again?"

Kai snorted, "Knowing them, probably something like 'Hello Kitty'"

"Don't be so mean Kai," Rei chuckled, dampening the effect of his reprimand somewhat.

"What? It's probably true," Kai defended.

After a few moments of silence Rei spoke up. "Let me guess. It's raining again,"

"Yep," came the answer, causing Rei to groan.

A series of unfortunate events had bought them to this moment. Kai was suffering more than most would have noticed or even believed. He had been unable to release his Beyblade once in over four days, due to the fact that Japan had been hit with a bout of low pressure that it apparently could not shift. Of course, if Kai had has his way, he wouldn't even _be_ in Japan. He would be home, blading and going to school and spending hours on the phone to Rei every night. As it was, he was stuck in Japan and, although the advantage of having Rei close at hand every hour of the day had been dully noted, he was being kept almost against his will. That fat BBA chairman had insisted that he and Rei's 'imprisonment' in Japan was an act of prevention against something like last year happening again, and the BBA Revolution broke up once more. Kai called it a mistreatment of his human rights. Still, he hadn't put up that much of an argument. Not because it put him in a position to ravage his Chinese team mate as and when he so desired of course. It was because he didn't want the old man to embarrass himself by sobbing about their team and the bond they had… obviously. Still, staying in Japan in the middle of a depression wasn't so bad. At least Takao's dojo had enough inside space to safely spin a blade. Of course, fate was pitted against them once again, because Takao's dojo had been closed for renovation and all of them had been packed of to live here for the next few weeks.

Welcome to Casa de Mizuhara- the sweet little abode of Max and his good father. It had one bathroom, one computer, two televisions of which only one had cable and three bedrooms. Plenty enough for four fully grown teenage boys, well… perhaps if those boys had been shrunk by some shrinking… laser…thing.

Kai sighed. The truth of it was, no body could go more than five minutes without getting under each others feet. Rei wouldn't have sex with him because Mr. Mizuhara was in the room next door, he couldn't get any sleep because Takao and Max obviously _didn't_ have the same sense of courtesy as Rei did, hardcore making out on the settee was out of the question since the same Mr. Mizuhara had walked in on them three times and had walked out looking uncomfortable a subsequent number of times, and- almost as important as the 'no sex' thing- Kai couldn't Beyblade. Of course, if Mr. Mizuhara hadn't decided to sell off his Beyblade shop for a family home, Kai would have had a large Beydish in the cellar at his disposal. Damn Max's parents getting back together.

To say the least, Kai's patience was wearing thin. Extremely thin, and he was growing more and more bored by the day. Daitenji had ranted on enough about how 'nothing was too good for them'. Kai would have thought that this included a four star hotel suite for the majority of their stay, at least until the Dojo was fixed. Kai thought wrong.

Stingy bastards.

Kai's inner tirade stopped abruptly when he felt Rei shift against him. "What are you thinking about? Rei asked, breath warm against his neck.

"About how boring it is here." Kai grumpily responded.

"Oh?" Rei questioned. Kai went to respond when suddenly, the lips against his neck pressed a little harder, kissing the pale skin softly. Kai repressed a shudder, greatly enjoying the shiver that ran down his spine. "I'm pretty sure that I can find a way to relieve your boredom." Kai grinned and leaned down to capture those lips with his own, pushing Rei onto his back.

(Space)

Half an hour later, Kai was staring at the wall, breathing heavily with his back to Rei.

"Kai?" Rei panted. Kai ignored him. "Kai!" Rei cried, leaning over him to try and peer at his face. Kai's frown deepened. Rei rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Kai! Stop being like this! I wasn't exactly far behind you, you know." Kai snorted, nursing his bruised pride. "Look, the only reason that yo- we didn't take very long was because we hadn't had sex in ages, next time; we'll be back to normal." Rei tried to reassure him, his breath calming down.

"If I don't make you die from boredom," Kai bit out.

Rei scowled, "Kai, that's not fair! I loved every second of it and you know it."

"Yeah, _second_," Kai grumbled.

Rei sighed and buried his head into Kai's shoulder, "Kai, stop being so hard on yourself. At least you're not bored anymore." Rei tried to joke.

"I can feel it coming back," Kai snapped. Rei conceded that; no, that was not the time for a joke. He raised his head and placed a small kiss at the corner of Kai's eye, making him twitch slightly. Slowly he moved away and eased himself out of bed. He wandered over to the drawers and pulled out some clothes, quickly and carefully putting them on. Then he collected some of Kai's and threw them at him, making him start with surprise.

"Get some clothes on and we'll go downstairs and see if we can relieve this boredom," Rei smiled.

Kai grumbled to himself but obeyed, tugging on the clothes that Rei had chosen for him. His sour expression did not fade even as he followed Rei out of their room and down the stairs. Rei stopped in the living room and pointed to the settee.

"Sit down and watch some telly. I can tell that you are having one of those days where you've already made up your mind that you are going to be in a mood all day, so I'm going to make you feel better and help you relieve the boredom that's been filling your mind everyday." Kai watched him, his annoyance lessened though still flitting at the corners of his mind. Instead he regarded the other boy suspiciously. Rei tapped his foot lightly upon the floor waiting. "Look, just occupy yourself while I go and make you a nice big breakfast."

"I'm not fat," Kai muttered as he flopped down upon the couch. Rei pretended that he had not heard the comment and sauntered off to the kitchen in an effort to improve Kai's mood.

Kai sighed, knowing that he was being unfair on Rei. The boy was only trying to help. Kai resigned himself to trying his best to refrain from snapping at Rei for the rest of the day.

With his vow fresh in his mind, he leaned forwards to seize the remote, flicking straight onto the cable channels. He tried the sports channels but his choices were either golf or football. He watched about a minute of the Bayern Munich vs. Inter Milan match before he grew tired of a group of men running up and down a field kicking a ball around. Moving onto the music channels he found that his options were RnB, Dance or Pop. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and tried the Discovery channel. No, he did not want to watch the events leading up to the downfall of the USSR (It was still a sore point with him). He kept flicking, growing more and more irritated.

Rei walked in the moment he grunted in disgust and threw the remote on the floor. "It's all shit," he bit out.

Rei blinked, momentarily surprised before he recollected himself and moved to sit beside the obviously agitated team captain. "Have you tried the Discovery channels? There's usually something good on those." He suggested as he placed a tray upon Kai's lap.

"Yes, and it's all shit," Kai repeated.

Rei sighed, disheartened by the fact that Kai had not noticed the effort that he had made in his breakfast, even down to the little red rose he had placed as an afterthought next to the plate. That he was stuck with Kai's bad mood was inevitable.

Kai ate the meal in a grim silence, berating himself for his rudeness. Rei's attempt at a romantic gesture was rather touching, and the food, as usual was a delight. He felt his mood lift a little and carried on eating and sipping at his coffee.

Rei, noticing that Kai had finished stood up to reclaim the tray. Kai grabbed Rei's wrists and pried his hands away. He picked up the tray himself and set it upon the floor, before reclaiming Rei's wrists.

Rei looked confused and met Kai's stare. "Thank you, that was lovely," Kai said softly. Puzzlement died in Rei's eyes and he smiled.

"It's fine." He replied.

Kai shook his head, "No it's not. It was rude of me not to thank you in the first place. It's not your fault that everything's against me." He said back, though his eyes did hold a tiny spark of amusement at the last. He gave Rei's wrists a firm tug, bringing him down to sit astride his lap. Rei grinned and reached up to mess with Kai's hair.

"You got compensation in mind?" He asked playfully.

Kai smirked. "Perhaps," he raised a hand to tangle in the locks of hair at the base of Rei's neck and dragged him forwards to bring their lips together; Rei opened his mouth automatically, allowing Kai to plunder the space inside.

Which, of course, he did.

Within moments, he had twisted so that he pinned Rei beneath him upon the couch, ravishing his mouth, face and neck. Minutes passed, and Kai found to his delight that his boredom had abated somewhat, engrossed as he was with the glorious creature beneath him who seemed to be running his hands over every square inch of his body as he could.

After a few more minutes trickled by, Kai found his boredom return just a little. Not that this sort of thing was the remotest bit unpleasant it just wasn't all that… fulfilling.

Rei sensing this changed his touches from comforting to downright erotic. Kai groaned and pulled back, resting his head upon Rei's chest.

"Would you be offended if I said that I was bored again?" Kai mumbled.

Rei shook his head and ran his hand over shoulder blades. "Of course not, making out is fun and all, but after," he glanced at the clock, "twenty five minutes of it, I would prefer to do something else."

"Hn," Kai agreed, moving to sit up, when Rei pulled him back down with a seductive smile.

"The house will be empty until at least seven," he whispered huskily into Kai's ear, "so how about we do just that?"

Against his expectations, Kai did not grin and proceed to make mad and passionate love to him. Rather, he stuck out his bottom lip insolently and sat back up. "I'd rather not at this moment." He said sulkily.

Rei blinked rapidly in surprise. Looking up at Kai from his spot on the couch, all he could manage was; "eh?"

"I'm not in the mood," Kai lied, looking away. Rei's confusion did not abate until he realised that the sudden change in temperament was probably the result of what had happened earlier. He sighed and pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Kai," he tried gently, before he realised that Kai would not react kindly to his words, taking them to be pity, and if there was one thing Hiwatari Kai despised above all things, it was pity. Seeking a different route, Rei spied something that he hoped would satisfy Kai's need for entertainment. "How about we play some PS2 or Gamecube?" He offered.

Kai snorted, "Games rot your mind," he ground out.

"And TV doesn't?" Rei retorted.

Kai changed his tactic, "Max and Takao are addicted to that thing and they are children, ergo, I shall not play because I am not a child."

"Some games are eighteen plus," Rei answered back.

Feeling frustrated at the fact that he was losing, Kai tried one last response. "I am not some pathetic loser who seeks to live some fantasy life through a television set."

Rei bit back a growl, avid fan of the RPG that he was. "No," he replied, marvelling in his own patience, "you are an idiot who complains of being bored and then shoots down his boyfriend's idea when said boyfriend is only offering suggestions on how to relieve that boredom."

Kai met his gaze and held it, challenging him to back down. Rei stared back, adept at the practice of 'staring down' from his earlier years with Mao, when they had used to argue over every little detail.

Experience won. Kai dragged his gaze to glare spitefully at the television. "Show me what the gamesquare does then. I remember hearing Yuriy going on about some bloke called 'Mario' and that he had something to do with this Nin-whatever."

"Gamecube. Nintendo." Rei corrected already on his knees before the cuboid console, messing with the scart lead and plugging the yellow wire into the surround sound. "Put the channel to Ext 1 will you." He asked as he turned the box on. Kai complied and the television made an annoying sound and made some weird looking 'G'. "I wonder what's in." Rei asked to no one in particular as he reclaimed his spot next to Kai and handed him a controller. Some starting music played and Rei made a sound of happiness. "Oh! Smash Bro's!"

Kai somehow found it in him to keep his enthrallment to himself. "Oh joy."

Rei sent him an annoyed glare before zooming through some menus to do…something. Kai decided to stare at the wall.

"Okay lover," Rei interrupted his thoughts (or rather, lack of them) back to his usual cheery manner, "Choose your character."

Kai stared blankly at the screen at the various ridiculous looking characters… well that one guy was pretty hot… but anyway. "Which one has the biggest gun?" He asked.

Rei moved the cursor over someone orange, "Her."

Kai snorted. "I don't like girls and I don't like orange. Who else?" The cursor moved again "I am not being a damned animal. Okay fine. Who have swords?"

Rei circled the screen in a general area, "All these guys do and that mini version of that guy does."

Kai looked at the hot—err—slightly cooler looking characters. "I want him." He said moving his cursor over a blue haired man purely for the reason that they shared a hair colour.

'Marth' the surround sound shouted. Rei chose his character next. 'Roy' the television informed him.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Are you being him because his name sounds like yours?"

Rei looked blank as if only just considering this, before smirking. "No, it's because you chose Marth."

The comment sailed above Kai's head, which was probably for the best.

(Space)

Twenty minutes later Kai threw down the controller. "I'm bored of this shit game."

Rei chuckled, thinking it best not to point out the fact that despite his coaching, he was still winning fourteen matches to none.

"How about something else then?" When Kai didn't reply, he took the silence to mean 'yes, Rei! Of course, I would love to." He slid off the couch to replace the small disk with another, before flopping back down. He gave Kai his own controller and sat back. "It's only a one player game." He replied when Kai gave him a confused look, Kai nodded and returned his attention to the screen. "Here, use my file. I'm on maximum health and I've got all the weapons." Rei offered. A few seconds later he was in control of a man dressed all in green, though he looked vaguely familiar.

"Isn't that that Wolfram guy you like from that anime you like?" He asked. Rei looked confused for a moment and paused to regard the man on the screen.

Then he laughed, "You know, I've never made that connection before, but I can see what you're getting at." He smiled at Kai, "but, no. He's not the same character."

Kai frowned and made him run in circles. "What is he? Some kind of pixie?"

Rei coughed to disguise another bout of chuckles, "No he's a Hylian, he's sort of… an elf I suppose you could say."

Kai turned his ruby eyes upon Rei. "So he's a pixie then?"

Rei rolled his eyes. "Just play the damned game."

(Space)

Another eighteen minutes passed and within Kai's clutches, Link had died a grand total of twenty two times.

Kai threw the controller into Rei's hands. "I don't like this game. It's stupid." He sulked.

Rei smirked at him, "Now now, Kai, a good workman never blames his tools,"

Kai threw him a black glare. "I don't want to play any more of these games. They're a waste of intellect." He huffed.

Rei sighed, still smiling. "Aww, come on, Kai! Look we'll switch consoles. How about 'Final Fantasy Nine?'"

Kai pulled a face, "What the Hell is that? Some gay porn game?"

Rei scowled, "I'll have you know that that is my favourite game,"

"My point proven," Kai smirked.

Rei thwacked him on the head with the controller, which hurt more than Kai wanted to admit, "I think you'll find that the pervert here is you. No, Final Fantasy is not some adult version of Sukisyo. It's a save-the-world type role playing game set in fantasy worlds of swords and magic."

"How do you know all of this crap Rei?" Kai asked in wonder.

"It's not crap to me," Rei snapped, "you know what, _you_ think of something to do so that I can take the piss out of what _you_ like."

Kai winced at the hurt in Rei's voice. Apparently he had not followed _Plan: Be nice to Rei _very well. He sighed and leaned in to place his head upon Rei's shoulder. "…sorry," he mumbled.

Rei felt a little of his hurt drain away at the action, though not enough to make him forget that he was very, very annoyed.

So he shrugged Kai off and looked away in an attempt to reign in his own mood before it turned decisively black. "Yeah, well. Forget about it."

Kai sighed and tried a new tactic, placing a hand upon Rei's back and rubbing in small circles. "No, Rei I can't when I've obviously hurt your feelings. I'm sorry that I called the things you like crap. That was incredibly insensitive of me."

Rei sent him a suspicious glare, finding the answer a little _too_ textbook for his liking, but relenting nonetheless when he saw that Kai was at least a little sincere. "You want to play some more then? I think that Max might have Star Ocean three or something. That's two player."

Kai shook his head. "If you don't mind, though I appreciate your effort," he added quickly when he saw Rei narrow his eyes, "I don't want to play any more games on these consoles,"

Rei raised a single fine eyebrow. "Why? Because you're shit at them?" He asked.

"No!" Kai was quick to defend, "I just don't like them."

"Because you're shit at them?" Rei questioned again.

Kai fought down rising agitation, "No, I think that they're a waste of my time,"

Rei grinned, "Because you're-"

"Fine!" Kai growled out, "I can't do these stupid, brain-cell wasting, waste of time _games_ alright?"

Rei chuckled, "There, there. That wasn't so hard to admit was it?"

Kai glared at him, angered by his admittance of a weakness, "That's not funny, Rei. You see I don't let my mind rot on these things. I don't need them and I'm better without them and _that_ is the reason that I'm a better blader."

Rei raised his hands in defence, "Alright, alright. God, I was only teasing you. I'll go and start on lunch shall I? It'll give me an hour of not worrying if you're going to bite my damned head off." With that, Rei surged up from the couch and marched into the kitchen.

When the door slammed, Kai blinked and the action caused most of the fog to clear from his mind. Awareness of what he had just said hit him and he groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

Rei had every right to be angry with him. All the day so far, he had been berating himself over snapping at Rei when all Rei was trying to do was help. This time he had pushed Rei too much. He was selflessly patient, but being at the receiving end of Kai's irate mood constantly had caused him to walk away in annoyance. Most would have cracked within the first ten minutes.

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The question was, why _was_ he taking his mood out on Rei? The glaringly obvious reason was that he had no one else to rant at. The fact that it had been building up inside of him for three days didn't help, but he loved Rei's company. Even today through his sourness, he loved Rei's company.

He stood up, and made up his mind that he should redeem himself. There was no Takao around to shout at and because of that he had made no effort to refrain from doing the same to Rei. He was so thick headed at times.

He entered the kitchen and before Rei had a chance to react, he had wrapped his arms about him and drawn him near.

"Kai!" Rei admonished.

Kai buried his face in Rei's hair. "Look, I really am sorry. I've got to learn to control my temper more. I'm taking you for granted and taking it all out on you. I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Rei stilled and sighed, "I know, I know." He said as he smoothed his hands over slightly paler ones. "I'm sorry for losing it too, but Kai, the weather is getting to me as well, we've just got to distract ourselves."

Kai nodded, then noted the lack of ingredients. "Did you actually plan on preparing lunch?" he asked wryly.

Rei smiled and leaned back, "Not really, no. I just wanted to calm down."

Kai glanced at the clock upon the kitchen wall and noted with a sigh that it was only ten past eleven. "What are we going to do?" He moaned into Rei's neck.

Rei tapped a finger to his chin in thought. After a moment, he turned his head so that he could face Kai. "How about we bake chocolate chip cookies? That will take a while."

"You know how to cook Western sweets?" Kai asked as he released him from his grasp.

Rei sent him a smug grin. "Of course, I know many Western dishes. Remember, a man who was an uncle to me works now in a fine French restaurant."

Kai bowed his head to Rei's superior knowledge and prepared himself to be ordered around- knowing that Rei would love a chance to have Kai submit to his will in at least _one_ activity.

(Space)

Forty- five minutes later (they had to start again because Kai thought it an amusing prank to use salt rather than sugar- Rei hadn't laughed.) Kai and Rei both lay sprawled out across the sofa, a plate of still warm chocolate chip cookies balancing precariously on the arm closest to their heads.

All was silence as they nibbled on their homemade biscuits, at least it was until Rei shifted onto his side to face Kai. "I was thinking… how about a movie? Max has got plenty of DVD's to choose from. And if we chose something long, it should take up a while. What do you say?"

Kai dragged his eyes away from some spot on the ceiling and gazed at Rei. "Sure, but how about we leave that 'til a little later? Movies are a night thing, right? So let's try and pass some more time first, okay?"

Rei regarded him, nodding, "Yeah, you're right. So then _el capitan_, what do you suggest? We just lie here aimlessly?"

Kai gave him a half smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Works for me."

Rei smiled back. "Me too,"

(Space)

"…then…"

"…Yuriy…"

"…Idiotboy…"

"…and…"

"…Olivier…"

"…enjoyed…"

"…wild…"

"…passionate…"

"…fulfilling…"

"…fishing!"

"Rei!" Kai whined.

Rei giggled, "What? You were expecting me to say sex right? It's less boring when you say something that the other wasn't expecting!" He reasoned.

Kai shifted and didn't reply, allowing Kai his small victory.

"You want to start this time?" Rei asked.

Kai rubbed at his eyes, yawning out of laziness rather than tiredness, having laid down in the same position for a little over an hour, "Nah, we've been playing 'the story game' for the past half an hour, how about we do something else?"

Rei yawned as well and nodded, "Sure. How about we have a look around for some board games?"

"Games that may only be used when one is bored," Kai quoted a pun that Yuriy had made when he had begun learning- or rather _downloading_ (Ah, the endless benefits of being a cyborg)- English.

Rei heroically found the strength to pull himself off the couch and stand up. Not wishing Rei to put his own manliness to shame, Kai too shuffled around until he too stood up.

"Come on," Rei said, catching his wrist and tugging him towards the stairs, "I say we raid Max's cupboards until we find something good."

"I wouldn't' be too eager to look around Max's room. I dread to think what we'll find there." Kai replied with a grimace.

Rei laughed and lead him up the stairs and into their friend's room. Rei moved over to Max's wardrobe and looked at Kai over his shoulder. "Have a look around that cupboard over there would you, Kai?"

Kai complied and moved over to the small cupboard where Max kept most of his junk, lowering himself to his knees to search the bottom of it.

They diligently set about their task until Rei growled in frustration, "There's nothing in here. How about you, Kai?"

Kai pulled a face, trying very hard to ignore the rather large vibrator that stood proud directly in his line of vision. "Nothin', but I've yet to check out the top shelves yet."

Rei moved over to join him and watched him for a moment. He tactfully chose not to comment on the object that was currently making Kai worriedly question the size of his own manhood, instead rising up onto his tip toes in an attempt to peer onto the top shelf.

"Spread your legs," Kai interrupted his struggle with words that made Rei stare at him like a rabbit caught in head lights.

"Excuse me?"

Kai rolled his eyes and settled back onto his heels, "Not like that, idiot, I mean, spread your legs and I'll help you see what's up there."

Rei blushed, "Oh, okay,"

Kai smirked and shook his head, shifting until he was crouched between Rei's knees and took a hold of his shins, "Hold on," he said, before slowly rising to stand. Rei squeaked as he found himself suddenly surge upwards and gripped onto the only thing that he could to stabilise himself, "Ow!" Kai all but yelped, "Let go of my damned hair! I'm not going to drop you!" Rei apologised quietly and let go, trusting that he was settled on Kai's shoulders enough not to fall off. Setting his mind to his own task, he scanned the now clearly visible top shelf.

"Hey!" He said after a moment. "He's got Monopoly!"

Kai grinned as if he had already won. "Anything else?"

"Cluedo and Ma- Johng," Rei too, grinned a sly grin.

"Get 'em down then. That should pass a couple of hours."

(Space)

Somehow, Kai had managed not to drop Rei, even though Rei had accidentally dropped the square Ma- Johng box on his head.

Once downstairs, Rei's winning streak had continued when he had insisted that they play his home game of Ma-Johng first. However, all of that had changed when Monopoly had come out. Rei called Kai's win a small one. Others would have interpreted it as slaughter. By the end of the fifty or so minutes the game had taken, Kai had taken control of almost the entire board and owned hotels on every street of the dark blue, orange and red's. He had lent Rei money to prolong his 'suffering' until Rei had to mortgage off every one of his streets to Kai. When finally bankrupt, Rei had been quick to insist that they played Cluedo next.

"Rei, will you stop saying that my character committed the murder every time?"

"No," Rei said simply as he rolled the dice again. "And I'll take a guess." Kai rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. "I think that it was Colonel Mustard in the Kitchen with the wrench,"

"No," Kai sighed, "I've got the kitchen,"

Rei stayed silent as Kai rolled and moved his yellow piece. Rei scooped up the dice and rolled again, "Kai, why did you choose yellow?" He asked suddenly.

"Because it is the colour of your sunshine eyes, my love," he replied smoothly.

Rei snorted, "Or possibly because Colonels have the most power out of all of the pieces, anyway, your turn."

"Damn, and I was trying to be romantic," Kai smirked as he took his turn.

"Yeah right," Rei replied.

They continued their banter for another five minutes before Rei groaned and threw the dice down. "I'm bored of this now. Can we do something else?"

Kai nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Chess?" He supplied.

"Yes Kai, let's play your national game," Rei said dryly.

"We played yours," Kai answered back.

Rei waved a hand dismissively, "Ah yes, but I'm not very good at it, unlike you; Mr. Private School. They probably expect you to be a chess master by the time you leave. Just like they expect you to be a Monopoly God."

Kai laughed, "Rei, I can honestly say that Monopoly isn't a part of the curriculum."

"No," Rei responded, "but it helps that you do advanced business studies and are expected to run a multi- billion yen company when you come of age, Mr. Business Man."

Kai looked slightly bemused, "Why do you keep calling me Mister?"

Rei grinned at him. "What's wrong with that? I could always call you 'Mr. Sex God' or something."

"Would it be weird of me to say that I just like, Kai?" Kai responded.

"No, it would be weird if you said that you liked 'Spot'," Rei replied.

They met each others gaze and smirked.

"Come on then," Kai said as he stood up and kicked the bored aside, he debated picking Rei up bridal style but he thought that that would be a little too 'musical' for him and instead offered him a hand. Rei smiled and accepted moving with Kai back to the settee.

"So," Rei asked once he was sitting comfortably, "which movie shall we watch?"

"I want to watch something violent," Kai stated.

Rei rolled his eyes, "Don't be such… such a _guy_, Kai,"

"Rei, have you never noticed that during our bouts of intimacy?" Kai asked with mock astonishment.

Rei gave him a bland look, "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant in your specification of film choice. How about something epic to pass the time?"

Kai considered this. "How about a martial arts flick?"

Rei perked up, "A Sci-Fi!" Kai looked dubious, "Awww c'mon, Kai! Sci-Fi's are long, and some are really gory. _Please_!" He pulled a pitiful expression to which Kai had no resistance.

"Fine," he sighed. Rei grinned brightly and leaned in to give Kai a peck on the cheek.

He bounded off somewhere, barely leaving Kai enough time to contemplate what he had gotten himself into before Rei came bouncing back into the room… literally.

"Guess what I found?" He all but shrieked.

"…insanity?" Kai mumbled under his breath.

"The Star Wars Trilogy!" Rei answered for him.

Kai twitched, "Oh joy,"

Rei crashed down next to him with a delighted grin on his face, "Have you ever seen any of them?"

"Thankfully, no," Kai replied.

"Kai! They're fantastic! How can you cast judgement already? I tell you what! I'll get some stuff to eat and you put in 'A New Hope' and set up the subtitles." Rei suggested, already out of his seat.

"Why do we need subs on?" Kai asked.

Rei paused in his journey to the kitchen, "In case we miss anything. I don't know about you but my command of English isn't _quite_ 'native' yet."

Kai shrugged and did as he was bid, before settling back down and waiting for Rei to return. He felt like such a dork to be watching this film, but Rei obviously liked it, so the reputation of all the fan's being crazy clearly wasn't _that_ sound. Rei returned hurriedly and snuggled up to Kai, sighing contentedly. Kai watched him out of the corner of his eye and decided that he would once again take up Plan: '_be nice to Rei_'. He would sit still and he would watch this stupid movie.

(Space)

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as Rei started to place the DVD case back into the commemorative box.

"Putting the box set away. Everyone'll be home soon," Rei replied.

Kai looked almost upset, "But what about the last one?"

Rei looked mildly surprised. He had had his suspicions that Kai had begun to enjoy himself about a third of the way into 'A New Hope', but he never thought that Kai would actually be disappointed _not_ to watch more. He covered his shock and gave Kai a warm smile. "How about tomorrow, we get everyone together to watch 'Return of the Jedi' then?"

Kai feigned a look of thought and casually nodded, secretly pleased. "Whatever you think, Rei." He paused when he noticed the funny look Rei was giving him, "What?" he asked in annoyance, though it was far less scalding than earlier.

Rei's smile became a grin, "I just thought that with Takao around tomorrow, you'll probably be in a good mood."

Kai scoffed, "Explain yourself, Kon."

"Well, have you never considered that when you have him to yell at, mock and be mocked _by_ in return that it may be for you some crude form of stress relief?"

Kai considered this, "maybe, but you know what I think?" he caught Rei by the elbows and dragged him up as he stood, "I think that having someone around who loves me enough to bear with me when I'm being nothing but a bastard and who makes the effort to make me happy is the greatest form of stress relief I could find." He drew Rei to him and kissed him lightly. Rei leaned forwards and wrapped his arms about Kai's neck.

"I can think of another form of stress relief," he said in a low and sensual voice. Kai drew away and Rei immediately regretted what he had said, worried that Kai was still sore over what had happened in the morning.

Swallowing disappointment, Rei turned around and went to sit back down when Kai's hand caught him about his waist and pulled him back.

"I think not," Kai breathed, "I've got fifty minutes alone with you and I plan to make the most of it."

Rei grinned at him as they made their way towards the stairs, "I trust you're not bored anymore?"

Kai smirked back, "Who could be bored with you around kitty-cat?"

* * *

Why how did you guess that I'm an RPG-playing, yaoi anime-watching, Star-Wars- adoring, English fan? 

And I tried to make it so subtle too...

Kai needs to be a Star Wars fan... everybody does


End file.
